Treasure Map - Whitebeard
General Info | Stamina1 = | Battles1 = | Difficulty1 = | Conditions1 = | Manuals = }} Notes *This page is a WIP. Add if you can. *Rewards differ per League. Tips on How to Beat Treasure Map - Whitebeard! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap *See Treasure Map for general info on Treasure Maps Recommended Support Units These characters will boost your Treasure Points earned and will have their stats boosted as well. Double Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10.: *Sakazuki Trembling Calamity 1.5x Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 2.5x and Special CD -10: *Whirl Spider Squard Traitorous Son *Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man 1.35x Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD -5: *Roronoa Zoro East Blue Master Swordsman *Dracule Mihawk The Man Who Sits Atop the World's Swordsmen *Vinsmoke Judge Science Military Germa 66 1.2x Treasure Points, Stats boosted by 1.2x and Special CD -3: *Vinsmoke Yonji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Niji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Ichiji Science Military Germa 66 *Vinsmoke Reiju Science Military Germa 66 *Byrnndi World World Destroyer *Rob Lucci "Life Return" CP9's Strongest *"Buddha" Sengoku Supreme Commander of the Navy *Hody Jones Rampaging "Holy Warrior" *Hawk Eyes Mihawk World’s Strongest Swordsman *Trafalgar Law Warlord of the Sea *Gin Battle Commander of the Pirate Armada *Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom *Raizo of the Mist Wano Country Ninja *Akainu: Neo Magma Man *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Neo *Aokiji Ice Man: Neo *Aokiji Ice Man *Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage *General Franky Iron Pirate *Fujitora: Gravity Blade Navy HQ Powerhouse *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo *Kizaru: Man of Light: Neo *Kizaru: Man of Light *Garp the Fist Hero of the Navy *White Knight Cavendish Captain of the Beautiful Pirates *Sugar Trebol Army Leader *Trebol Top Donquixote Family Officer *Blue Gilly, Longleg Tribe Jiaokungdo Martial Artist *Abdullah and Jeet Hardened Criminals *The Funk Brothers, Assassins *"Dragon" Momonosuke *"Samurai" Foxfire Kin'emon Tips on How to Beat Treasure Map - Whitebeard FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Mini Bosses *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: Your entire team will get paralyzed for 2 turns and get blinded (SFX removed) for 2 turns. *Round 4: *Round 5: :*'HP:' 360,000 (+32,400 per NAV Level) :*'ATK:' 3,600 (+164 per NAV Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' 10 turn slot binds/seals top & bottom row units. Rewinds specials for the middle and bottom row units for 1 turn. :*'HP < 20%:' Raises ATK by 2.5x and prevents all damage for 4 turns. *'Thoughts:' This boss might be best to face on the world map if possible, due to his annoying mechanics. Invasion Garp is an excellent choice (if low special cd) alongside TM Mihawk to beat him if you have faced him on the map. Bringing two Garps in the end boss fight against Vista if you beat him while sailing will allow you to just use both specials for a quick and easy victory. *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: & 5 high DEF 6 HP fodders. Higher HP as you get a higher NAV level. :*'HP:' HP: 5,000 (+450 per NAV Level) :*'ATK:' 10,500 (+474 per NAV Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' 5 turn debuff protector & 5 turn DEF-UP (1,000 times regular DEF). *'Thoughts:' Bring Fixed Damage dealers! You could ignore him on the map if you can choose or instead. Double lead already gives -4 CD for a fast fight, so fill up with some Shooters besides your 1-2 damage dealers. Boosted will be amazing here, with his low cd aoe fixed damage to clear the mobs. Boosted is also excellent as he will be able to OTK for basically every NAV level. Boosted Captain Buggy Unbeatable Chop-Chop Man can be used to stall and extra turn with his damage reduction, but the debuff protection will waste his DEF Down. Other non-boosted F2P examples in case you are missing one (Note: This does not keep the entire stage in mind. Don't forget to make a strong enough team for the stage as well.): :*Sanji Grill Shot or Sanji Diable Jambe: Grill Shot Sanji will OTK the entire fight at stage 2 special for a lot of runs. Even stage 1 or Diable Jambe Sanji will bring Jozu extremely low. :*Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru: A good captain choice as well and you will be able to stall much easier in case you need to. :*Kami Eneru: 6k damage, AoE :*Gecko Moria Thriller Bark Ruler: Use his Special after clearing the other adds and you have yourself 50k damage for Jozu. This will clear him for a VERY long time. Can also be used to clear the stage, but has a chance to fail killing all the adds. :*Tilestone: 15k damage, single target :*Sentomaru Marine Science Unit Commander: 20k damage, single target :*Dracule Mihawk Hawk-Eye: 100k damage, single target :*Wicca: Staged 6-15-300 damage AoE. *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: :*'HP:' 1,100,000 (+99,000 per NAV Level) :*'ATK:' 4,200 (+189 per NAV Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Boosts own ATK and lowers chain multiplier by 50% for 2 turns. :*'Turn 1:' Gives entire crew badly matching orbs and locks all orbs for 1 turn. :*'Upon Death:' Deals 1.5x his Attack in damage. *'Thoughts:' Bring a damage reducer to deal with his death-damage! Recommended to kill him on the map if you can due to his very high health and the damage upon death (you want your HP as high as possible). Invasion Garp should be able to Special kill him if you have fought him in the map. As a lead his 15% damage reduction will also come in handy. units are recommended, alongside one Damage Reducer. Now-available F2P Damage Reducer examples: :*Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit :*Ghost Princess Perona :*Boosted "Dragon" Momonosuke Non-F2P examples: :*Sanji Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again :*Inazuma Revolutionary Army :*Bartolomeo Rebel in the Birdcage :*Vinsmoke Reiju Science Military Germa 66 *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: *Round 5: :*'HP:' HP: 310,000 (+27,900 per NAV Level) :*'ATK:' 7,200 (+324 per NAV Level) :*'Interrupt:' Will heal to full each turn. *'Thoughts:' Burst him down in one turn. teams are highly recommended. If you don't have a good burst team, defeating him on the map will give you a great start, but if you fail that burst, then he will heal to 100% as if you didn't defeat him on the map. Boosted team example: 2x LD Full-Power Shishilian Mokomo Dukedom Akainu: Neo Magma Man Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Neo Aokiji Ice Man Trebol Stick-Stick Fruit User Replacements: :*Any good captain, but Shishilian has 2x ATK Special. If you don't have him, try to get him as a Friend Captain. :*Akainu: mainly here for his type and being a point booster because of his high CD. If you have his CD low then you should use him as he will make your burst much, much easier. If you don't, then you can replace him for a stronger hitter/special. :*Doflamingo: Probably your best slot booster, but easily replacable by a different slot booster if his cd is too high or if you don't have him. :*Trebol and Aokiji: Mainly here as point boosters. Replace with stronger units if needed. *Round 1: *Round 2: *Round 3: *Round 4: :*'HP:' ~700k (+ ~35,000 per NAV Level) :*'ATK:' ~4084 (+ ~205 per NAV Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Special binds/silence both your captains for 3 turns *Round 5: and 3 other mobs :*'HP:' HP: 1,550,000 (+139,500 per NAV Level) :*'ATK:' 10,056 (+450 per NAV Level) :*'Pre-emptive:' Binds friend captain for 5 turns, 99 turn delay protector, 1 turn 3-hit Perfect barrier. :*'Interrupt:' Blows away 2 random units for 3 turns if you use an HP cut. :*'First Attack (Turn 2):' Deals 2x his ATK that turn. *'Thoughts:' DO NOT USE HEALTH CUTTERS FOR ROUND 5! You will want a damage reducer (maybe the Sunny) for his first attack. Having high health (e.g: by using Raid Franky) is also important. Try to use a team with a high Treasure Points multiplier as long as you can deal with Whitebeard reliably, unless you're not fussed about rank. Walkthrough for Whitebeard Team Builder Helper Category:Treasure Maps